My Heart Keeps Beating
by kwangirl02
Summary: "Drarry" Draco has been out of the wizard world for going on 5 years. Everything has gone smoothly, but when he's shot he gets yanked back to where he began. Harry and Draco's old feelings for each other rise. Can they deny the love much longer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Dangerous Encounter

A\N- I love criticism on my writing! I want to make sure you enjoy the reading as much as I enjoy the writing. Have fun reading! Italics mean thoughts. There is a trigger warning with an almost rape scene. The characters are J.K Rowling's not mine! P.S. Drarry fanfic, which means boy on boy. Don't like gay ships don't hate, just don't read this.

(Draco's POV)

Walking to my flat at night has never been a fun-filled adventure, in fact it sucks. It was much worse tonight than usual because, I was walking away from my cheating ex-boyfriends house. The tears streaming down my face cloud my vision. I'm only ten blocks from my house, when I start to sob as I pass the ice cream shop that my shit ex, Andy, loves.

"The sniveling bastard." I mutter through tear soaked lips.

I'm only eight blocks away from my lavish flat now, where I can cry in solitude. _I can't believe my boyfriend of three years cheat on me!_ I think getting more and more pissed than I already was. _He was probably just some side street whore._ The thought makes me laugh a bit. I dry my eyes as I head into a bar seven blocks from my flat.

"Jack Daniels." I order from the bar tender.

I retrieve my drink from a woman named Christi. You'd think there would be male servers at a gay bar, but that's a pretty good way to avoid customers harassing the tenders, get a team they don't play for up to bat. After downing my glass in one go, a man starts chatting me up.

"Hey darlin' what's a handsome little thing like yourself doing here all alone?" His words are slurred. I stare into his ice cold eyes. Without thinking about what I was about to do I pull him in by the collar of his shirt and crash our lips together with a hard tug. His tongue begs for entrance and I part my lips to let him in. We face battle for a while and my thoughts drift. _I hope Harry is well, I wonder what he's been up to. I'll make a trip to the wizarding world, it'll be good to see old friends after my sudden departure five years ago. Just for a few months though, then I'm back to my fantastically boring life._ I'm forced out of my thoughts by a sharp tug at my wrist. The man, whom I don't even know the name of, is trying to take me home.

"No thanks, I think I'll be heading home now." I say half-smiling. He shrugs his shoulders and starts following me on my way out. "Alone." I say forcefully. He starts reaching in his pocket for something, and I realize what has happened. I bolt down the street, trying to avoid what I knew could happen if I didn't. He shoots a warning shot that nicks my ear which means 'I mean business.'

My legs cease to work and he catches up to me, then he shoves me into the alley on my right. He puts his hand over my mouth and takes off his belt.

"Strip." He says in a scratchy voice. Starring at the gun I feel a surge of bravery and nod 'no.' He looks frustrated and drops the gun for a fraction of a second. _This is my chance._ I kick upward as hard as I can and he doubles over with a grunt.

Five blocks from home, four blocks. A searing pain rips through my abdomen, I fall over and gasp for air. Through the blinding pain I put my hands over the wound. Every movement sends white spots to my vision.

"Corpus bind!" I hear an oddly familiar voice yell. The screamer bends down and I hear him say "Saint Mungos" before my entire world goes black.

I wake up and my bright white hair is sticking to my face. The light is too bright and I close my eyes. I then notice the vice like grip on my hand, and peel my eye lids open. Green eyes meet mine and I manage to choke out, "Potter?"

A\N- Please Review!


	2. Hospitals Suck But Harry Potter Dosen't

A\N-Hey brocachos how'd ya like the last chapter? Hope ya love this one. I don't own nothings please don't sue!

Draco's POV

How I hate hospitals, the constant check-UPS, the bright lights, the machine beeping, everything. Well everything except Harry Potter.

"Hello Harry." I say to the boy with emerald green eyes.

"Thank God you're all right Draco! Strange things are happening, I'm sorry to say, but I'm pulling you back into the wizard world. Back to your old life. We need you Draco. I need you." _Bloody hell! What is he saying?_ I look down at the hand that's still clasping mine, there's no ring on that pretty little finger. _Huh, he didn't marry the she-weasel._ I celebrate internally.

"I'll go with you." He smiles, "On one condition." Harry rolls his eyes so hard I'm surprised they didn't roll out of his arse. "Tell me why you came to the muggle world o get me. Don't feed me any of the 'strange things are happening' bullshit. I want a real answer."

Harry bites his lip nervously just like he did in potions. I raise a perfect blond eyebrow and smirk. _Oh this is gonna be good._

"Do you really want to know?" He asks blush creeping up his cheeks. "But of course." I say cockily. "Fine, I'm gay and I have a certain infatuation with you. There's also an open potion master position, an some weird shit going on at Hogwarts." He replied. My face is obviously riddled with surprise. His face flushes red. "S..Sorry didn't mean to spring all that on you. Especially when you just got shot. I chuckle. "Am I aloud to sit up yet?" I ask annoyed that he has to bend over to look me in the eyes.

"No tomorrow. I heard the healers talking and they said that there was something odd about the bullet. It seemed to be infused with some sort of magic." I furrow my brow. "That's odd. It was just some muggle in a bar."

I don't want to tell Harry what happened yet, it would break me. Maybe one day I'll gain the courage, but I'm not a goddamn Gryffindor. I squeeze Harry's hand lightly, but when I do he screams in pain. I let go and stare at his hand in horror. His pinkie was where his thumb should be and vise versa.

"I..I...I'm so sorry. I..I didn't mean to." I barley whisper, appalled with what I'd done. "I'll just go outside and talk to the healers. Remember I've died, this is nothing." He says bringing a weak smile to my face.

When Harry traveled outside and was put onto a different floor my fingers and toes started to bleed. I don't mean a few drops of blood either, I mean they were bleeding like they had been cut off! My bullet wound started to throb and my nerve endings were all simultaneously exploding. I see healers running toward me through the white spots clouding my vision. It takes three body binding curses to keep me from writhing due to the unbearable pain. The healers have no clue in hell what's going on.

All of a sudden everything stopped, the bleeding, the pain, everything except the power I feel racing through my veins. I look to see what caused the cease fire of my body and there Harry fucking Potter is standing.

"What the shit was in that bullet?!" I cough out. "We need to talk to you." The healer says sharing an unreadable look with her inferiors. When Harry stands up to leave, the healers stop him with a grave look on their faces and the leader says "Both of you."

A\N-Hope you loved it!


End file.
